Lightweight horseshoes have been known for a long time, but since most lightweight materials are not very hard and/or do not have good wear resistant properties, such as magnesium and aluminum and many plastic materials, such materials have been reinforced with inserts of harder materials, such as steel or by chromium plating. Furthermore, lightweight hard materials such as titanium and chromium plating of aluminum which requires an under electroplating coating of copper, are expensive.